inbetweenfandomcom-20200215-history
Defiler
Defiler is a member of the Merry Band. His actual name is unknown. Personality Defiler is, presumably, a older man. While no gender is able to be perceived, other members of the Merry Band sometimes refer to him as "the old man,". His personality is dubious at best, at he seems unable to communicate through conventional means. What can be inferred through body language and his membership in the Merry Band is that he delights in the deaths of others. He seems more than content to follow orders, as he is never seen going against the Band's wishes in any way. Appearance Defiler's body is made of a unknown, metallic substance with an appearance similar to a dark steel. He stands at just over twelve feet tall, easily dwarfing the other members of the Merry Band. Massive spikes of metal flank his shoulders, creating pauldrons that protect his head and neck. Small pinpricks of orange-red light mark where his eyes and mouth would be. Thin lines of this light run down his arms and chest, connecting to a central point on his naval. His arms end in massive scythe-like blades that make fine manipulation all but impossible but are excellent for wanton destruction. Abilities and Powers Defiler, being made of metal, has proportional strength and durability one could expect of a massive man made from metal. However, this metal shell is merely a containment vessel for the psychosomatic ichor he holds within. He is presumed to be a Case 53 rather than a Breaker, as he has never been seen reverting to a human form. Strength As one could expect, Defiler is particularity strong due to his metallic body. He is more than capable of cleaving through concrete and steel buildings. His blade like hands are not particularly sharp, instead cutting through objects with sheer strength. Durability Defiler is incredibly durable to the point of being able to receive blows from Paragon with barely a scratch. This makes him effectively immune to firearms of all caliber, barring the most powerful military grade explosives. His metal body also renders him immune to fire and poison, but cold based powers have been able to slow him down or even freeze him in his tracks. As could be expected with his size and bulk, Defiler is not particularly agile or dexterous. His metal shell also gives him some immunity to certain mind effecting powers, such as Seraph's pacifism aura. Once broken, his armor does not naturally regenerate and must be repaired through external means, as one might repair holes in a car. Psychosomatic Mist Once his steel exterior has been pierced, usually though sustained fire or a physics altering power, he beings to exude a thick, ichor like substance. It dribbles down his body until it falls off, where immediately turns into a dark miasma. This mist blocks line of sight, making it difficult to accurately hit him from far ranges. The more sinister aspect of the mist is, once absorbed into the body, a person beings to experience visual, auditory and tactile hallucinations. This hallucinations cause anyone an infected views to look, hear and feel like Defiler. Deep within this ichor lies Defiler's core, constantly shifting in the tar-like ooze. This core rapidly produces more ichor, ensuring that his shell is constantly full. Even if his entire metal frame is stripped away, he will continue to function is an pulsating mass of ichor until the core is broken. History Category:Parahumans